Stingue Weekend 2016
by Nymus
Summary: Historias para el Stingue Weekend en Tumblr, siguiendo los prompts Scars y Heat
1. Scars

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ( O afortunadamente, como lo quieran ver).

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que estaban saliendo, al menos oficialmente. Antes de eso estaba ese extraño periodo gris en el cual Sting prefería no pensar. Lo importante era que todo salió bien al final. Y, dado que todo salió bien, ahora podía ocupar su mente en otros asuntos que, si bien le habían interesado desde el comienzo, había pospuesto en beneficio de problemas más importantes.

Por ejemplo, ahora que observaba a su novio durmiendo en el sofá, no podía evitar preguntarse cuál era la historia detrás de la cicatriz que adornaba su nariz. Era un lugar extraño después de todo, sobre todo si consideraba la forma de esta.

Sintió la tentación de acariciar la curiosa marca que tantas dudas le causaba pero lo más probable es que eso hubiera despertado al durmiente y no era su intención que eso pasara. No después de todo lo que le costó convencerlo de que tomara una siesta a medio día.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo evitando que se sobre exigiera, o al menos eso opinaba él. Rogue insistía en que lo dejara en paz, aunque al final siempre terminaba haciéndole caso.

Suponía que eso era bueno, así como también era bueno el de hecho de que estuviera aprendiendo a distinguir cuando el otro estaba molesto de verdad y cuando solo fingía estarlo.

En base a su experiencia, intuía que probablemente estaría molesto de verdad si lo despertaba por una tontería como esa. Así pues, resistió la tentación y decidió aguardar por una oportunidad mejor.

Dicha oportunidad jamás llegó, así que, siguiendo su naturaleza, optó por la confrontación directa.

"¿Rogue?" Preguntó un día justo en medio de la comida, que habían decidido tener en casa.  
"¿Hm?"  
"¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz en la nariz?"

Cuando el otro escuchó la pregunta, estuvo a punto de escupir la comida, mientras súbitos recuerdos inundaban su mente.

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?"  
"No sé, siempre he tenido curiosidad"  
"No me acuerdo"  
"Oh… ¡Oh! ¿Me estás mintiendo?"  
"Claro que no"  
"¡Me estás mintiendo! ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?"  
" No es algo importante"  
"Dimeeeeee. Quiero saber"  
"No puedes tener todo lo que quieres"  
"¡Dime! Puedo decirte como me hice la mía"  
"No me intere…"  
"Me cayó un frasco de galletas en la cara"  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
"Ahora si quieres saber, ¿cierto? Te cuento si me dices"

Sting sabía que lo había atrapado. Podía no parecerlo pero era casi tan curioso como él mismo, sólo que lo ocultaba mejor. Estando los dos solos, dudaba que pudiera resistirse a una historia tan prometedora. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y…

"Está bien…" Fue la respuesta a su proposición, como bien sospechaba.  
"Bueno, pues resulta que mis padres pretendían reducir mi consumo de galletas ya que pensaban que podían hacerme mal si comía demasiado. Así que decidieron ponerlas sobre la alacena, donde alguien tan pequeño no podría alcanzar. O al menos eso creían."  
"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"  
"Cuando descubrí que las habían puesto allí, esperé a que no estuviera ninguno de ellos cerca y llevé una de las sillas del comedor hasta la cocina. Como incluso con la silla no alcanzaba, tuve que ponerme en puntillas y sacar el frasco con la punta de los dedos. El problema fue que no calculé el peso y no pude sostenerlo, así que me cayó encima, en plena cara."

Rogue dejó escapar una risilla antes de comentar  
"Supongo que tus padres no estaban muy contentos"  
"Bueno, se asustaron primero, había un montón de sangre por todos lados, pero al final no fue para tanto" Respondió Sting con una sonrisa culpable "Solo tuvieron que ponerme tres puntos"  
"¿Te parece poco?"  
"Lo peor de todo es que después comenzaron a esconder mejor las galletas"  
Rogue negó con la cabeza lentamente, con una expresión divertida.

"Ahora es tu turno"  
"¿Mi turno de qué?"  
"Rooooogue, prometiste que lo harías"  
"Yo no prometí nada" Dijo el joven levantándose de la mesa.  
"¡No huyas!" Sting fue tras él, derribándolo sobre el sillón y atrapándolo allí "Dime"  
"¡No! Te vas a reir"  
"No lo haré"  
"Si lo harás"  
"¡No! Dime o no te dejaré salir"  
"Bien" se rindió Rogue después de pensarlo unos momentos  
"¿Y entonces?" Insistió el rubio tras unos segundos de espera. El otro respondió algo pero, como tenía el rostro escondido tras uno de los cojines, no pudo entender nada. "¿Que dijiste?"  
"Me choqué con un árbol" Fue la respuesta, esta vez más clara.  
"¿¡Qué!?"

"Eso"  
"¿Cómo te chocaste con un árbol lo bastante fuerte como para dejar una cicatriz?"  
"Iba en bicicleta"  
"¿¡Que!?"  
"Eso" Rogue alejó su rostro del improvisado refugio en el cojin y se quedaron mirando a la cara por unos momentos, hasta que Sting no pudo controlarse más y estalló en carcajadas. Rogue soltó un gruñido y se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, enviándolo al suelo donde se siguió riendo.  
Por supuesto que se iba a reír.

* * *

Es el Stingue Weekend en tumblr y esta vez no me pude detener :P

Este OS debería ir tras el final de Sputnik, mi amor (mi otro fic) pero dado que no está ni cerca de terminarse, traté de hacerlo lo más neutral posible... En fin :P


	2. Heat

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ( O afortunadamente, como lo quieran ver).

* * *

Rogue entró al hogar que compartían con pasos lentos, cargando a Sting en su espalda y seguido por los exceeds. Acababan de regresar de una misión que no había ido tan bien como podrían hubiesen querido.

"¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda, Rogue-kun?" preguntó Lector con una expresión preocupada.  
"No te preocupes, me haré cargo de él. Ustedes vayan a dormir, ha sido un largo día"  
Ambos gatos asintieron con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, mientras Rogue los miraba desaparecer antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación que compartía con Sting.

El susodicho había estado durmiendo sobre su espalda desde que habían bajado del tren. Eso era bueno, porque cuando dormía se estaba quieto y eso significaba que no andaría moviéndose por ahí, aflojando sus vendajes. Claro está que no debería estar usando esos vendajes, pero había sido herido en la batalla. Rogue todavía no estaba seguro de como había pasado, habían estado luchando lado a lado hasta que Sting decidió tomar la delantera. Lo perdió de vista apenas por un minuto y lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue a la mitad de los enemigos derrotados en el suelo y el cuerpo de su amigo cubierto de sangre. No había sido tan malo como parecía al comienzo, pero de todas formas había tenido que curarlo antes de poder partir y el rubio tendría que descansar un par de días antes de tomar nuevas misiones. Por lo menos ahora no tendría excusas para evadir el papeleo que le correspondía hacer.

Después de entrar en la habitación, lo dejó sobre la cama con extremo cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Acomodó las sábanas y mantas antes de acariciar el rostro y cabello del durmiente. Rogue se dio la vuelta, pensando en conseguir algo para comer, cuando una repentina voz lo sorprendió desde atrás.

"Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser tan suave conmigo, me hubiera herido antes"  
"No digas eso" respondió el hombre de pelo negro, con una voz baja y triste, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama. "Fuiste demasiado descuidado, podríamos haberlo hecho fácilmente. No necesitabas atacarlos de frente de esa forma"  
"Fue más rápido"  
"Eran demasiados para ti solo, ¿por qué no me esperaste?  
"Parece que los subestimé" Dijo Sting, sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
"No necesitas hacerlo todo solo, pensé que lo sabías"  
El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo un poco y Rogue se sintió mal. No era necesario hablar de esas cosas justo en ese momento.  
"Perdón, estás herido y estoy regañándote…"  
"Quizás me lo merezco justo ahora" respondió Sting con una pequeña y cansada sonrisa.  
"Si, quizás te lo mereces" dijo Rogue copiando su gesto. "Pero aún así necesitas descansar. Iré a hacer algo para…" se levantó, listo para salir, y entonces una mano atrapó sus dedos antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos.  
"¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?"  
"Sting, estás herido…"  
"Lo sé, sólo quiero sentirte cerca"

Rogue sabía que debería decir que no. Era la decisión más sabia, debería levantarse y conseguir algo de comer para ambos, además de aprovechar el tiempo mientras Sting y los exceeds dormían para ordenar la casa, que con toda seguridad tenía suciedad por todos lados.  
Aún así, él también estaba cansado y había temido perderlo para siempre. También necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor contra su piel para asegurarse de que estaría allí al día siguiente. Al final optó por levantar las cubiertas y recostarse junto a él, abrazándolo con suavidad.

Sting estaba más frío que de costumbre, su cuerpo seguía demasiado ocupado curándose como para mantener su calor natural. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rogue, soltando un gruñido mientras lo hacía.  
"Ten cuidado, vas a lastimarte más"  
"No importa" fue la respuesta, amortiguada por su cuello que era donde el rubio había decidido ocultar su rostro.  
"Por supuesto que importa, no seas tonto" Dijo Rogue con un suspiro. "Ve a dormir"  
"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"  
"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes" respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello para que se durmiera.

Claro que a veces era demasiado imprudente y descuidado, incluso para su propia salud, pero así lo amaba, después de todo

* * *

No hice nada para el prompt Flowers así que, aquí está mi aporte :P


End file.
